The present invention relates to instructional systems for industrial environments and more particularly to a thin client solution for deploying educational systems utilizing existing computer and communication infrastructure.
Many industrial environments have a requirement for deploying information through a computing medium without replacing computer and networking hardware. This need is perhaps greatest felt in manufacturing facilities striving for flexibility and classrooms where environmental considerations and budget constraints dictate the reuse of existing networking and computer equipment. IBM and Apple have been very active in this marketplace offering various educational solutions that utilize CD ROM technology to provide effective multimedia educational platforms for schools and factories.
The present invention relates to a computer-based teaching system employing networking and computer assisted interactive techniques for enhancing a teacher""s efficiency and effectiveness in a classroom. As will be discussed below, among its various attributes, the inventive system enables a teacher:
(1) to monitor progress of a class more closely during each classroom session, and over each section of a course, than has been possible in the past;
(2) to stimulate active participation by all students in a class;
(3) to automate rollkeeping and the giving and grading of quizzes and homework; and
(4) to utilize instructional videos and associated peripheral hardware interactively with the system. The invention thus integrates computers into the mainstream of the learning and grading process at educational institutions, with significant benefit to the classroom environment, including facilitated knowledge of student performance, and associated savings in routine paperwork.
There have been numerous techniques devised for enabling a teacher to more easily convey information and understanding to a class, and ultimately to relieve the teacher, to the greatest extent possible, of a number of the burdens associated with conveying that information to the class. Various electronically-based techniques have been implemented, but these have proved to be quite limiting or otherwise disadvantageous. In one sense, the techniques have been limiting in that interaction between the student and the teacher may be limited to responses to multiple-choice type questions, or to questions requiring only numerical answers. Examples of such systems include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,656,243; 3,694,935; 3,716,929; 4,004,354; 4,785,472; 5,002,491; 5,176,520; 5,303,042; 5,590,360; 5,812,668; and 5,815,657. Such systems have been further limiting in that they have not provided any way of keeping accurate, detailed records for individual students for the duration of a given class.
Other more recently-proposed systems have taken advantage of advances in technology to interconnect a number of students in the same classroom, or in different classrooms, for purposes of gathering information, or facilitating access to instructional programs. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,174, which enables students to download instructional programs from a central computer, which acts as a sort of file server. In this system, the student, rather than the teacher, has control over system access and operation.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,717, which discloses detailed networking structure for connecting conventional personal computers. However, there is at most only limited teacher-student interaction contemplated. Rather, this system is directed more toward providing, at a central location, an instructional program which may be downloaded locally so that students can learn various types of computer programs. Yet another example of a conventional student response system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,120. This system is intended to collect data of a limited nature (e.g., responses to multiple-choice questions) from a number of classrooms. There is no provision of statistical analysis to inform the teacher of how well a class is learning the concepts being conveyed. This feature also is absent from the other two just-mentioned U.S. patents.
One of the important services an electronically-based classroom teaching system can provide is to enable a teacher to monitor progress of the class and of individual students, and to focus effort in areas where students seem to have the most trouble understanding the concepts being taught. An electronic classroom teaching aid also should assist a teacher in breaking through the reluctance that students have to participating actively in class. Some of this reluctance derives from basic shyness, or fear of seeming different, or fear of seeming superior (or less intelligent, for that matter). Enabling students to respond individually and confidentially by electronic means to questions posed by the teacher can help to break through some of the shyness or reluctance a student otherwise may exhibit.
However, this confidentiality by itself does not suffice to satisfy all students, at all levels, in all teaching situations. Sometimes active participation and motivation can be encouraged better by combining students in small teams (by twos or threes) and requiring that they respond to questions as a team. In this way, students can learn from the insights and difficulties of their peers. The teacher can infer class progress from the responses of the teams. In still other situations it is important to enable students to proceed, if possible, in a self-paced manner, to learn concepts conveyed in the classroom, while still having the teacher present to monitor the situation and to concentrate in areas where the class seems to be having difficulty. Here, it is important that the interactive electronic classroom system advise the teacher, as soon as possible, what percentage of the class grasps the concepts being taught. Certain of the above-mentioned U.S. patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,354, describe systems which provide the teacher with a readout of the percentage of students answering a question correctly. However, the types of questions still are limited to multiple choice, and do not provide a vehicle for further discussion and exploration of concepts which appear to be difficult to grasp.
It is desirable to have a system in which students could respond to a wider range of questions, with different types of responses required (for example, a narrative response of limited length). It also is desirable to enable a student to take a quiz at his or her own pace, with questions requiring answers other than multiple choice or simple numerical answers. Further, it is desirable for students to be able to run short didactic programs which are designed to enable students to experiment immediately and actively with the concepts which are being taught in that class, and which simultaneously give feedback to the teacher. Those students who have succeeded in a task may be assigned more advanced work while others may receive remedial instruction. It follows that different portions of a class should be able to work at one time, on different tasks, under control and supervision of the teacher. Such a system would be in complete contrast to conventional computer-based instruction which has tended to have the effect of replacing, rather than assisting teachers.
In summary, it is desirable to have a system which provides networked deployment of instructional information without replacing existing computer and communication infrastructure.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a computer-based, networked electronic classroom system in which the teacher can monitor class progress, ask questions including those requiring narrative or other more complicated responses, and generally focus efforts in areas where more instruction appears to be needed. It also is an object of the invention to provide classroom facilities for students to perform computer based instructional exercises, run didactic software and simulations, and compete as groups in games or other computer based instructional activities under the close direction and supervision of the teacher, while retaining the benefits of individual feedback associated with single user stand-alone systems.
It is another object of the invention to provide facilities for fully or partially automating the giving and grading of quizzes, class attendance, rollkeeping, grading of homework and other routine paperwork associated with monitoring student progress and recordkeeping. To accomplish these and other goals, the novel, inventive electronic classroom herein described includes a central computer and display at the teacher""s desk, a plurality of terminals at desks of individual students and network connection between the central computer and the terminals. The terminals may range in complexity from a simple dedicated keypad with rudimentary display, to a hybrid version of a calculator/terminal with numeric and function keys, to a rudimentary hand-held computer with a full keyboard and single or multi-line display, having a number of other possible functions such as those of calculator, typewriter, organizer, appointment diary, phone directory, thesaurus, and dictionary, up to a full-fledged personal computer capable of operating in a stand-alone mode. The student terminals may be fixed in the classroom, or may be carried by students as portable devices with numerous possible ranges of applications outside a classroom context.
Thus, the inventive system encompasses a range of possible hardware and software embodiments, enabling a range of cost and functionality in its possible implementations. This range also is evident for permissible connections between the central computer and the student terminals. The network connection between the central computer and student terminals consist of a full local area network (LAN), enabling equal connectivity among all stations and any industry accepted physical topology, or (in the preferred embodiment) may consist of one of many possible lower cost network options with unequal connectivity where a special higher level protocol ensures that all messages from student terminals pass through the central computer or through a special network server connected directly to it.
Another component of the inventive system is an electronic display for displaying textual and graphic information for instructional purposes by a teacher to a class. As with other components, this display may take several forms. It may be a liquid crystal display which lies on top of an overhead projector and is driven by the display output from the central computer; it may be a projection video device which also is driven by a display output from the central computer. The information to be displayed may be divided into two categories. The first category consists of any instructional material, such as normally is displayed by teachers in conventional classrooms, and includes questions, directions, or activities. The second category includes student responses and statistical or graphic analyses (or other orderings, sortings or summaries) of the same. The display of all such information in both categories is under control of the teacher, who may view selectively such information privately on the central computer monitor before sending it out for viewing by the students.
Software and hardware that provide the following features are also provided: a communication protocol, associated with the central computer, the network and the plurality of student terminals, for allowing the transmission of command data from the central computer to one or more of the student terminals (selectively or collectively), for allowing the downloading of programs from the central computer to one or more of the student terminals in similar fashion, and for allowing the transmission of student responses or other data from the student terminals to the central computer; a timing environment, associated with the central computer software, the student terminals, and software operating on both the central computer and the student terminals, for allowing each of the terminals to proceed through a sequence of student tasks (those tasks consisting of one or a combination of questions, quizzes, tests, classroom exercises, didactic programs, instructional games, simulations, homework, and other instructional activities) either at each student""s own pace, or in lockstep with all other students in the class. If the teacher assigns different tasks to different groups of students in the class, then students within each group may proceed either individually or in lockstep with others in that group, at the selection of the teacher. In all cases the responses would be transmitted and monitored by the central computer, with the teacher retaining control of the pacing of student tasks via the central computer; a command language, with an optional associated menu driven command language generator, for enabling an instructor to prepare a series of student tasks (as described above) prior to a classroom session, and for storing this information or subsequent retrieval and use, for example using non-volatile memory or removable media such as floppy discs; a control program, optionally utilizing menu driven facilities, for enabling a teacher during a class to enter a new student task, or to retrieve and view previously prepared student tasks which then may be executed; a log-on facility for students to identify themselves personally, and by classroom location, to the system; a database facility for storing information input to the system.
This information may be input by the teacher directly via the central computer, by the students via student terminals, by reading from removable storage media (such as floppy disks) or by other means (such as networking between a teacher""s private computer and the electronic classroom system). The types of information which might be stored in the database would include class records, student rolls, questions, tests, or other tasks asked during each class, and student responses transmitted to the central computer. The actual repository may be fixed media within the central computer of the electronic classroom system, or it may be removable storage media which may be transferred between the classroom system and another computer outside the classroom (possibly the teacher""s private computer). This transferal also may take place via a local area network between the central computer and other computers; presentation and analysis facilities to enable a teacher to view and analyze information gathered by the system. During a classroom session, these facilities would allow a teacher to view and analyze student data and responses. They also would permit the teacher selectively to show certain of these responses and analyses of such responses to the class via the electronic display. Outside a classroom session, probably on a separate computer (possibly, one located in a teacher""s office), these facilities would allow a teacher to examine student responses further for a variety of purposes. Such purposes might include a search for weaknesses, or strengths, in areas of understanding for individual students, or for the class as a whole. The might include the tracking of progress of individual students, or the grouping of students with particular weaknesses or strengths. They may include assessments of attendance, class performance, homework performance, or the assignment of grades, possibly with automatic facilities for grading the various components of student performance to a selectable curve. They also may include facilities for directly transmitting student grades to administrative databases via a network.
The range of overall contexts in which the present invention may be installed and used is almost unlimited. However, emphasis on particular features of the system may vary from one context to another. For example, at the primary level there is likely to be more emphasis on the additional variety in activities provided by the system and its capability for instructional feedback to students and teacher. In addition to these factors, at the high school level automatic testing and record keeping become more important, since one teacher instructs many more students. Also, the diagnostic and early warning features become more significant. At the college level, with huge classes, all these features are important, and a professor is likely to have his or her own computer outside the classroom to assist with the preparation of materials and with data management. Thus, it would be desirable to have a flexible industrial communication and education system that could make use of existing hardware and software to deploy applications without requiring replacement of existing computer and networking environments.